


The Sun Will Rise Again: Ladynoir July 2019

by seasonofthegeek



Series: The Sun and the Moon AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But here we go!, New foes, amnesiac Marinette/Ladybug, falling in love all over again, follow up to Marichat May 2019 story, probably, so even I don't know what's coming haha, you guys know I write these without a plan for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: After the events of When the Sun Met the Moon, Marinette has been left in blissful ignorance of her former hero life for almost a year now, but as a new foe rises, her help as Ladybug may be called on once again and Chat Noir isn't sure how to feel about it.Written for Ladynoir July 2019





	1. Miraculous

“No. Absolutely not. Nu-uh.” Chat Noir paced the length of the small studio and turned on his heel. “We’ll find someone else. Alya, back me up here.” He looked to the woman sitting uncharacteristically quiet at the low table they’d been having tea at before Master Fu proposed his ridiculous idea. 

“I’m not sure,” she replied hesitantly. 

Chat Noir shook his head in disbelief. “Not sure? You’re not sure? You yelled at me for an hour after finding out I talked to her one day and it was completely innocent.” He threw his hands up in agitation. “If I remember correctly, you threatened to castrate me if I so much as hinted that I had a past with her.”

Alya winced. “I was feeling protective for a while after the accident.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel protective of her anymore. I can’t imagine anyone meeting Marinette and not wanting to take care of her.” His shoulders slumped. “What changed?”

She shared a look with Master Fu and the older man nodded. “Mari’s been having these dreams lately. That’s why I came here in the first place. I think she’s starting to remember. I talked to Tom and Sabine and we thought it was best to see if Master Fu had any idea if this is something we should be worried about.”

Chat Noir swallowed hard and looked over at him. “And do you?”

"I can’t be certain, of course, but it is possible that whatever magic Gabriel used with the Miraculous is finally wearing off.”

“Does that mean I won’t be able to transform during the day again?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What about my mom? Is this going to affect her? She’s not going to start forgetting again, is she?” His eyes grew wide. “Wait, if Marinette remembers me, then I can--”

Alya thrust her palm out in a halting gesture. “Slow your roll, catboy. I said she’s having dreams and she’s said some things that make me think she’s starting to remember. That doesn’t mean you need to swoop in and confuse her.”

They stared at each other until Master Fu cleared his throat to break the tension. “We’ve started seeing signs that some of the missing Zodiac Miraculous may be coming this way and the aura of their holders is still unclear. Wayzz has been sensing them more and more as time passes. You might need aid in the days to come, Chat Noir.”

“Then open up your box and pick any of the other ones you have to give to anyone else,” he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “Leave Marinette out of it. She deserves a good life. She’s happy now.”

Alya gave him an approving look, though there was still a bit of uncertainty to her expression. 

“What?” he prodded. 

“What what?”

“There’s something you want to say that you aren’t saying. Spit it out.”

Alya scowled and looked down at her half-drained cup of tea. “I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but I think there is a part of her that misses being Ladybug even if she doesn’t realize that’s what it is. She is happy now and she’s getting to finally do things she kept putting off because of this responsibility but sometimes I’ll catch her looking so sad and I just...I just know that she knows something’s missing.”

Chat Noir finally settled back down on a floor pillow beside the table. “So even if I agreed to this, which I’m not saying I am even a little bit, how would we go about bringing her back in? Do we tell her about her past? If we don’t, what if she remembers and it upsets her that we kept it from her? What if she gets hurt because someone remembers her but she doesn’t remember them? What if--”

Master Fu put a hand on his arm. “This is not a decision we have to make tonight. There is still time. I think it best that everyone go back home and continue on as you have been.”  
___

As if he hadn’t been able to find enough reasons to finish his patrols by passing by Marinette and Alya’s apartment, Chat Noir found that he was going by every night since his meeting with Master Fu. Part of him hoped he would see Ladybug swinging off from the roof and the other part of him prayed that Marinette could continue on in blissful ignorance of what she’d been through before. As much as he wanted to be with her again, he knew he wasn’t worthy of her, not after everything that happened because of his family.

He’d almost convinced himself not to stop on the rooftop across from their apartment building that night, but somehow he knew he had to. He saw Marinette in her bedroom, curtains still open since she hadn’t started getting ready for bed yet. He watched as she picked up the small box that had been inexplicably left on her bed. A tiredness settled into his bones as Tikki appeared before the surprised young woman and flitted around as she explained what was happening. And despite all of that, Chat Noir felt a surge of hope when he saw Marinette pick up one of the earrings and slip it in her lobe.


	2. Civilian Life

Adrien stared out the deli window, barely acknowledging Alya as she slid into the seat across from him. 

“I’m guessing you already know,” she said in greeting. 

He was relieved she didn’t look entirely pleased. “You didn’t know Fu was going ahead with this either, did you?”

“No. He said we would talk again so I could be prepared. I thought after we finish here, I could go tell him off.”

“Did she talk to you about it?”

Alya waited to answer him so she could give her order to the server who appeared by their table. Once they were alone again, she nodded. “Tikki encouraged her to trust me with what was going on so she’d have someone to talk to.”

“At least that, I guess.”

“Yeah. I like Tikki. It’s something new to get used to since she was trapped in the earrings last time around but I think it will be good for Marinette to have someone to be able to guide her through this.” She huffed. “I can’t believe he gave her the Miraculous without talking to us again. I’m so angry.”

“I am too,” Adrien admitted, “but I’m also a little...I don’t know, happy? Please don’t hit me.”

Alya let out a resigned laugh. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I do actually think she needs this but I’m scared.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for her.”

“I know you will.”

“Speaking of, let’s go find her,” a small voice piped up from inside Adrien’s overshirt. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen Tikki.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow and Adrien flushed. “Plagg, my kwami,” he explained. He patted the now visible lump in his shirt. “And I’m sorry but you aren’t going to see Tikki anytime soon. I’m going to try to make sure the only time I see Mari, we’re both transformed.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Alya agreed but she reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. “But you need to stop blaming yourself. This was Gabriel’s doing, not yours.”

“Feels the same,” he shrugged.   
___

Chat Noir felt like his heart stopped when he spotted Ladybug waiting for him on the rooftop of her apartment building. She looked nervous and painfully beautiful and all the air in his lungs rushed out in a whoosh. He’d asked Alya to get a message to Tikki for Ladybug to meet him on the roof for a hero orientation of sorts but now he felt completely unprepared. 

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his frantically beating heart, he took the last leap that put him on her roof and looked into the blue eyes that still filled his every dream.

“Oh, hi.” Her voice held a breathless quality and there was a blush leaking out from beneath her mask. “My kwami said you’d be coming.” She offered her gloved hand with a smile. “I’m Ladybug.”

He took her hand in his and knew his smile was genuine when he met her eyes and not the brittle forced one he become used to over the last year when talking to anyone else. “Hi, Bugaboo. I’m Chat Noir.”


	3. Patrol

“You know, we’ve actually met before,” Ladybug said with a shy smile. “I mean, without my spots.” 

Chat Noir was in agony, absolute torture, but he couldn’t bring himself to wish for it to end. He forced a smile. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. I’m not sure you would remember me though.”

He wasn’t going to survive this, not with the way she was looking at him. She wanted him to figure it out. It was all over her face. She was hoping he knew who she was. Why? This was his fault. If he hadn’t gone back around her after she lost her memory, she would have no reason to want him to recognize her beneath the mask. But he hadn’t been able to stay away. He’d walked her home a few times and taken leftover goodies from the bakery and broken almost every rule he’d set for himself when it came to her.

“Well, secret identities are important,” he replied weakly.

She blinked. “Even between us?”

He cleared his throat. “We should probably get started. Don’t want to have you out too late on you first night.” He saw her face fall and he turned away before he could give in and spill every secret he had. “Have you used your yoyo yet to swing around?”

Ladybug unhooked her yoyo and held it out. “Not really. Do you have any pointers?”

“I think you just have to give it a shot. I have a feeling you’ll be a natural.” He watched her walk to the edge of the roof and the fear was plain on her face. “Don’t worry,” he encouraged. “I’ll be right by your side. I promise to catch you if you need me to.”

That seemed to be enough for her and she gave him one hopeful look before she slung the yoyo out and squeaked as it took her sailing forward. Chat Noir grinned as he readied his baton and took off after her.  
___

“Is your head okay?” Ladybug asked with a wince. “I’m sorry again.”

Chat Noir rubbed the spot on the back of his head where her yoyo had pelted him a few minutes before and smiled. “I think I’m going to survive. It’ll take more than a rebel yoyo to defeat me.”

She laughed. “I still feel bad. Thanks for helping me practice with it though. I think I needed that.”

“It was my pleasure and don’t feel bad. I’m sure I deserved a yoyo lobotomy.”

“Don’t say that!”

He grinned. “So how was your first patrol other than traumatizing your poor partner with your yoyo skills?” 

“I really am sorry, but it was good other than that.” She bit her lip. “Do you think I did okay?”

“I think you did great.” He frowned slightly. “Are you sure this is something you want to do though? It has a way of taking over your whole life; believe me, I know.”

Ladybug was quiet for a few moments as she looked out over the city. “I think...it almost feels like this is what I’m meant to be doing.” She blushed. “I know that probably sounds a little lame or something because who doesn’t want to be a hero, but...I think it just felt like there was something I was waiting for in my life and maybe this was it. This is my opportunity to help people.”

“It can make doing other things harder though.” Chat Noir tried to choose his words carefully so she wouldn’t know just how much he knew about her life. “Sometimes you have to put dreams and plans on hold and I want you to know what you’re getting into. If this sounds like it might be too much, you can let me know. There won’t be any hard feelings.”

She tentatively reached over and squeezed his hand before taking hers back. “You’re a good partner, Chat. Thank you, but I don’t think I’m going anywhere.”


	4. Babysitting

Chat Noir followed Ladybug until he saw her slip through the roof access door to her building. He breathed a sigh of relief for surviving the night with her and then he began his trek home.

He slipped into the penthouse and released his transformation with a sigh. Luke rushed forward to wind himself between Adrien’s legs and Han and Leia loped forward with demanding meows.

“Yeah, yeah, wait your turn, kittens,” Plagg complained as he flitted to the kitchen. “I get fed first.”

“They aren’t kittens anymore,” Adrien laughed, scooping Luke up into his arms and feeling a bit of comfort as the fluffy black cat began to purr steadily. 

“Every cat is a kitten to me, Kid, even you.” The kwami lifted a wheel of Camembert and dropped it on a plate. “You’re all tiny, mewling babies.”

“A plate? Someone must be feeling sophisticated tonight,” Emilie teased as she entered the kitchen.

“I can be civilized when I’m in the mood,” Plagg replied haughtily. He grabbed a cheese knife and made a show of cutting off a slice and primly putting it in his mouth.

Emilie laughed and took one of the stools by the granite counter the wrapped along the kitchen. She set her gaze on her son. “So, how was it?”

“Excruciating,” he admitted. He set Luke on the floor and giving Han and Leia ear scratches before moving to their food bowls. “I feel like my insides were torn out and stomped on and then pushed back in.” He tried for a smile. “But I survived so that’s something. Maybe it’ll get easier.”

“I’m so sorry, honey. If I could go back and somehow stop him, I’d--”

Adrien reached across the counter to squeeze her hand. “Don’t even finish that thought. Having you back means the world to me.”

Emilie’s expression softened. “I just wish it didn’t mean you lost your heart.”

He swallowed audibly and turned to busy himself with getting cat food. The night had already put him through the emotional ringer. He didn’t think he could handle a heart-to-heart about Marinette with his mother no matter how well intentioned it might be. 

The older woman seemed to pick up on that and her tone was light when she spoke again. “I’ve already fed the trio. Don’t let those meows fool you. They think they can trick you into thinking I’m a bad babysitter but they’ve already had dinner, the gluttons.” She eyed Plagg’s empty plate. “I wonder where they get it from.”

“If you’re trying to hurt my feelings, it isn’t working,” Plagg smirked and brought another wheel of cheese to his plate. He didn’t bother with the knife this time and tore off a huge chunk and threw it in the air to catch in his mouth. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, honey?” Emilie suggested and stepped into the kitchen to guide her son by the shoulders. She nudged him in the direction of his room. “I’ll probably still be up for a while so I’ll keep this lot company.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

She kissed his cheek and hugged him from the side. “I know today was hard but maybe tomorrow will be easier.”

He sighed and realized just how tired he was. “Here’s hoping.”


	5. Lost

“So Tikki said I was chosen to help you find some of the lost Miraculous.” Ladybug let her yoyo swing into a trick as they sat side by side on one of the higher beams of the Eiffel Tower.

“That’s the plan apparently,” Chat Noir answered. He was sitting further down the beam in an attempt to keep space between them but he found it only made him want to move closer even more.

Ladybug noticed the distance and let her yoyo go slack before she slowly began to wind it up again. “Um, I’m sorry if I’m not what you were hoping for.” Her voice was quiet and timid and it made him look at her immediately.

“What are you talking about?”

She shrugged. “I guess I just get the feeling that you’re not that thrilled to spend time with me. Is it because of the other Ladybug? I found old footage of her today. I was reading that you two even were able to work together a few times.”

Her hand slipped up to her ear as she touched the earring in her lobe. “Tikki was explaining that there was something wrong with these before and she was trapped inside so that Ladybug could only transform during the day.”

Chat Noir nodded warily. “Yeah, she transformed at night once but it was an emergency.” He wondered how she didn’t recognize herself in the footage. Maybe it was a different feeling. If he had no reason to believe he’d been Chat Noir before, would he think it was somehow him? 

Logically it made sense. Marinette didn’t remember being Ladybug so why make the leap that she was. He studied her and realized the costume had been tweaked since last time. He’d been so distressed about seeing her again, he’d missed it the night before somehow. There were black panels breaking up the spotted pattern and sturdy black boots covered her feet. He’d noticed her hair was different but she’d cut it since they’d been together and it swung freely above her shoulders.

“What was she like?”

Chat Noir shook himself from his staring and met Ladybug’s eyes. “Perfect,” he croaked out before he could stop himself.

She blushed and ducked her head. “Ah, impossible to live up to then.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that,” he replied, trying to gather himself. “You were chosen to be Ladybug because you’re special and you’ve got what it takes. That’s what matters.”

“You really think I can do this?”

“I know you can.”


	6. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments! I'm really glad you're enjoying the continuation <3

“I think I’m getting a headache,” Ladybug groaned as time rewound on them again. She glared down the street at the holder of the Snake Miraculous who’d refused to give them a name. She was obviously young but her attitude made her seem older. 

“Just tell me where I can find the rest of the Miraculous and I won’t mess with time anymore,” Snake smirked. She held up a clawed hand and studied her nails, watching Chat Noir charge her from the corner of her eye. “Or I can just keep doing this until you throw up enough to give in.” She touched her bracelet and time rewound again. 

“I hate that,” Chat Noir growled as he hit the ground and rolled back into place beside Ladybug. “I can’t get close enough to touch her.”

“Even if you do, it’s not like you can use Cataclysm,” she whispered back. “I’m going to try for another Lucky Charm.”

He eyed her doubtfully. “Even after the last one was a dud?”

“I’ve got to at least try.”

“You’re right,” he nodded. “Sorry. Have at it.”

“Can you distract her for me?”

Chat Noir stood and brushed himself off before dipping down into a low bow. “It’ll be my honor, my Lady.”

A familiar feeling nagged at the back of her mind and Ladybug’s lips puckered in surprise at the gesture. Chat Noir hastily released her hand and went charging towards Snake once more. She shook herself and tossed her yoyo in the air to call on Lucky Charm. A red polka dotted clock fell into her hands and then Chat Noir was dropping down beside her again with a growl.

“It’s still here,” she murmured. “It didn’t disappear this time.” She looked down at the clock and then up at Snake. “I think I’ve got a plan.” She straightened and began walking towards the rogue Miraculous user with the clock facing out. 

“Not another step,” Snake warned, her hand hovering over her bracelet.

Ladybug smirked and continued forward, hoping her outward confidence wasn’t just for show. She heard Chat Noir catching up with her and she felt a bit of comfort in that.

Snake narrowed her eyes and slid her fingers along the bracelet to rewind time again. Chat Noir was thrown back to his starting place but Ladybug kept moving forward as the clock vibrated in her hands. 

“It’s absorbing your time,” she said lightly. “So you can keep rewinding all you want, but I’m just going to keep getting closer.” She put on her sweetest smile. “And when I reach you, well, that might be a problem for you. See, I don’t think you’re much of a fighter and relying on your bracelet isn’t going to help once I reach you.”

“You have a pretty little ribbon in your hair,” Snake sneered even as she took a few steps back. “Am I supposed to think you can kick my ass, Suzie Sweet Spots?”

Ladybug reached up to touch the red ribbon she’d tied into her hair like a headband. “It pulls the look together. And you’re right, it is pretty.” She tugged on one end and the knot came undone. She let it slip from her hair and half-turned back to her partner. “Can you hold this for me, Chat? I don’t want it to get messed up.”

He carefully took it with a wide grin and looked past her to Snake. “You are so in trouble, Scales.”

Snake swallowed audibly and took another step back. “Look, I don’t want to get hurt, okay? He told me to wear this and try to find out where the others were.”

“Who told you?”

“I can’t tell you that; he’d be so mad.”

Ladybug turned her head enough to speak to Chat Noir but keep an eye on Snake. “She’s scared,” she said quietly. “Whoever it is that gave her the bracelet is bad news.”

Chat Noir nodded and moved forward, holding out his hand that didn’t still grip Ladybug’s ribbon. “If you give us the bracelet, we’ll let you go and you don’t have to tell us anything.”

Snake’s eyes flicked between them. “Really?” Her voice was small now and she sounded much younger than she had before.

“Really,” Ladybug replied. “But if we catch you with another one, you will be in trouble. Do you understand?”

The girl was already slipping the bracelet off her wrist and handing it to Ladybug as her transformation fell away. She had stringy blonde hair and haunted dark eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “He said he could help me but...” She shook her head. “Just take it.”

As soon as Ladybug took the bracelet, the teenager turned and ran. Chat Noir took a step forward but his partner touched his arm.

“Let her go. I have a feeling we might see her again.”

He watched her disappear and then grinned at Ladybug, offering her ribbon. “That was pretty badass.”

“It was?” A blush melted out beneath her mask and she bit her lip. “I was mostly winging it. I’m glad she didn’t call me on it because I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“You were confident and sold it. A job well done. You’ll be a pro in no time.”

Ladybug gave him a pleased smile. “Thanks, Chat.”


	7. Bad Luck Charm

Chat Noir dropped down to sit by Ladybug’s side on the roof ledge they stopped to rest on during their patrol. “Are you okay? You seem a little distracted tonight.”

She looked over and gave him half a smile. “I’m all right. I just can’t stop thinking about that girl with the Snake from the other night. I feel like maybe I should’ve gone after her.”

“She might turn up again. We’ll keep an eye out for her.”

“Yeah.”

He knocked his shoulder against hers. “By the way, that was some quick thinking with the clock. How’d you make it absorb the time like that?”

Ladybug blushed. “I’m pretty sure that was all Tikki. I’m still not entirely certain how Lucky Charm works.”

“You seemed pretty confident.”

“Believe me, it was an act.”

He reached up to gently tug on the ribbon in her hair. “I don’t know. When you handed me this, even I got chills. You’re a powerhouse, Bugaboo,” he teased.

“Stop that.” She pushed his arm away and laughed. “So what about you? I know you have Cataclysm but it seems like you should have something else.”

“What? Like a Bad Luck Charm?” he grinned.

She stuck her tongue out. “Maybe.”

“Fu said I do have other powers but I’m not ready to unlock them yet, whatever that means. It wasn’t long ago that I could only transform at night so I guess I’m still taking baby steps.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been doing this for a while since then, right?”

Chat Noir shrugged and looked down at his ring. “To be honest, I’m okay with not having more power right now. Sometimes what I’ve got feels like a little too much responsibility. I’m not sure if I’m good enough to handle more.”

WIthout thought, Ladybug reached over and brushed her thumb along the bright green paw print on the face of the ring. Chat Noir went statue still as his breath caught in his throat. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” she said simply before pulling her hand back. “You’re an amazing hero. You’re clever and strong and I know I’m still really new at this but I can’t imagine a better partner.”

She stared out at the city and Chat Noir dared a glance to see her cheeks were turning a color close to her mask. He let out a little sigh of relief and relaxed his stance. “And to think I feel the same way about you,” he said fondly, trying to ignore the way his face burned.


	8. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short. I'm realllly losing steam on these events so I'm trying to keep going so I don't fall too far behind.

“Okay, I know you are a cat-themed hero, but do you know much about actual cats?” Ladybug asked as she knocked her heels against the brick wall she was sitting on.

“I think I’m offended,” Chat Noir scoffed. “Of course I know about actual cats. I have three of them at home.”

“Aww, you’ve got me beat by one,” she smiled. “I’ve got two at home. What are their names?”

“Luke, Han, and Leia.”

She covered her giggle with her hand. “So you’re a big nerd.”

“Are you telling me I was hiding it that well?” He flashed her a smile and reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to know anything about hers. “What about yours?”

“Petal and Bloom. They’re a handful, but I love them to pieces.”

“Same with mine. Luke is really needy and loves attention, but he’s usually fine once he’s gotten his fill and goes and does his own thing. I can’t remember the last time I was completely alone in my apartment though because Han and Leia will always find me.”

“Petal is chill and likes to sleep beside me when I’m on the couch. Bloom likes to get on my pillow and chew on my hair right when I’m ready to fall asleep. I hate it so much.”

“Do you kick her off?”

“I used to but now I just sleep with a hood over my head.”

Chat Noir laughed and it was a deep, joyful sound. “I bet you look like a cute little bed bug cozied up with a hood over your hair.”

She laughed with him. “Well, it works!”

“So you were asking if I knew about cats?” he prompted, bringing them back on topic.

“Right, well, they’ve both been getting fleas and I use this monthly topical but it’s just not doing much anymore. I was trying to do my homework and figure it out on my own but nothing I’m doing is working,” she frowned. “So you being Chat Noir, I thought I’d see if you have any suggestions.”

“Part of me feels like you’re asking if I have fleas.”

“Well, if the whiskers fit,” she teased, tapping his bell.

He cleared his throat and tried not to completely lose his cool over that small action. “I ran into that problem a few weeks ago. The vet said the fleas are really bad this year so it might take some extra work. I can get you a list of what I’m using and doing if you’d like. It seems to be working pretty well.”

“I’d appreciate that. Maybe you could even come over and help me.”

Chat Noir’s brow rose beneath his mask and he tried to ignore the instant longing he felt at being with her in her apartment again. “Wouldn’t that give me a hint as to who you are?”

She looked down shyly. “I don’t see why that would be the worst thing. I trust you.”

“You really shouldn’t,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I’ll think about it,” he replied.


	9. A Helping Hand

“I miss this,” Adrien sighed and pulled Marinette closer to him as they lay in her bed. “I love you so much. Don’t you remember, Mari?” 

Marinette felt cozy and warm and more content than she could recall feeling in such a long time. She tilted her head back to look up into his face and a painful pounding began in her temples. “Wait...”

“We were so happy,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t...who...” She stared at his face and then Chat Noir was looking back at her with a sad smile. 

“I promise I’ll protect you with my life, Bugaboo,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do better before. Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from me too.”

Marinette woke up in a cold sweat as her dream quickly slipped away from her. She grasped for any bit of it she could remember and kind green eyes flashed in her mind. She sat up and pushed her damp hair away from her forehead.

“Adrien...”

Tikki roused beside her. “Did you say something?”

“Who is Adrien?”

The kwami blinked. “I’m not sure if...perhaps you should ask Chat Noir.”

“Do you know who he is?” she prodded. “Who Chat Noir is? Is his name Adrien? Was that him I was dreaming about?”

Tikki gave her a helpless look. “I’ve been told of his identity before I was brought back...was brought to you, but it isn’t my secret to tell.”

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose as hazy half-formed memories swirled around her head in a chaotic birage. “I can’t...something’s wrong with me...” She slid both hands up to cover her ears. “It hurts,” she whimpered. “Tikki, it...” Her eyes rolled back in her head then and she fell back to her pillow limply. 

“Oh my,” Tikki fretted before zipping out of the room and off to find help.  
___

“I believe the magic around her memories is unraveling,” Fu explained tiredly. “Her mind is trying to protect her but things are apparently leaking into her dreams. It will only be a matter of time now.”

Alya tucked the blanket up tighter under her roommate’s chin. “What happens if she remembers everything?”

The old man sighed and it was a heavy sound. “I can’t know for sure. It could simply take her time to adjust. She might be angry and confused that the truth was kept from her.”

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ that you aren’t saying.”

“You’re too astute for your own good, Ms. Cesaire.” He took in her stubborn expression and his shoulders slumped a bit lower. “The mind was never meant to be so fractured. It’s possible that gaining her past memories back could prove too much for her.”

Alya’s throat felt tight. “Meaning?”

“You must understand I can’t know for sure. Magic affects everyone differently. But worst case, she could become catatonic if her mind shuts down to protect her and it’s possible Marinette as we know her would never re-emerge.”

She stood and paced to the end of the bed. “There’s something we can do though, right? There has to be something we can do! What if we have someone magic-y do another spell on her? One that could reinforce the lock on her memories. She won’t remember but she’ll be safe, right? Right?” Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wiped at them angrily. “Gabriel Agreste. We’ll make him do it. He did it the first time; he can do it again. And...and if he doesn’t want to, Adrien will threaten him. We need to tell Adrien.”

“I’m not sure that’s wise.”

Alya crossed her arms and stared down at her sleeping friend. “Look, there are days that I wish they’d never met because maybe she would still be completely her, but...but no one wants to protect her as much as he does, and coming from me, that should mean something to you.”

“I think for now we should wait and see how she is when she wakes up. In more pressing matters, I need to find another holder to take over Ladybug’s duties. Now that we know there is a threat--”

“You are not taking her earrings.” Alya positioned herself between Fu and the bed and felt Tikki slide behind her. “You put her back into this; you can find someone else to help them, but you’re definitely not ripping this away from her, not now.”

Fu’s brow furrowed. “Please understand that it is my responsibility--” 

She thrust out her hand. “I’m going to stop you right there because it feels like you’re winding up for a big speech that is only going to make me want to punch an old man so just...” She inhaled deeply. “Just go. I’ll call you if Marinette needs you again.”

He looked at her for a long minute and then finally began to gather his things without a word. Once he’d left the apartment, Alya collapsed on the couch. 

“I should call Adrien,” she sighed.

Tikki glanced back towards Marinette’s bedroom. “That might be for the best,” she admitted.


	10. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments! They make my day <3

Marinette rose to awareness slowly. She knew she’d been dreaming but unlike before, her dream slipped away peacefully and now she just felt warm and content. The fact that there was a firm body holding her close felt right instead of frightening and she snuggled closer with a content sigh.

“Are you awake?”

She inhaled deeply and took in the naggingly familiar scent of expensive body wash and leather. “Adrien,” she murmured. The body beside her stiffened and that reaction made her pull back and open her eyes. Chat Noir stared back at her anxiously.

They stayed entangled as if each was too afraid to make the first move. “Chat? You’re here,” Marinette finally said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well,” he replied carefully.

“But how did you know I’m me?” Her eyes were sharpening as she focused on him. “You know, without my spots? That’s the real reason you’re here, right? You know I’m Ladybug.”

His expression was unreadable so she pushed on.

“You already knew who I was, didn’t you? You remembered us meeting before I got my earrings.”

“I remember everything,” he said and his tone was reverent with a hint of desperation.

Marinette wiggled until she could pull her arm up between them and she carefully reached for his mask and traced her finger along the edge. “I need to see you without this, no disguise.”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Your name’s Adrien, isn’t it? I know it is somehow even though I shouldn’t.”

He paled. “Why would you think that?”

“This should freak me out, but it doesn’t. I should be furious that I woke up with you in my bed but I feel like I’ve slept better than I have in months. This is comfortable and logically it shouldn’t be.” She shook her head and her hair rustled against the pillow. “It doesn’t make sense but it feels right and I need to understand.” Her fingers left his mask to trail down his cheek. “And I feel like you know something so please tell me, Chat. Please.”

His resolve crumbled and his voice was hoarse when he spoke. “There was an accident...”


	11. Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for a few days but I'm finally feeling a little better so hoping to catch up on the days I've missed :)

“I’m not mad.” Marinette looked between Adrien and Alya’s worried expressions. “I understand you were just trying to...to protect me. I’m just...I’m confused, I think. On one hand, everything you’ve told me feels right but I still don’t remember it. It’s making my head hurt.” 

“I can get some Tylenol,” Alya offered.

Marinette offered her a weak smile. “I’m not sure that would help. It’s like hearing about some vigilante story on the news and finding out I was the one running around in spots and had no knowledge of it. It’s mind-boggling.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Part of me knows what you’re saying is true but the logical side of my brain just can’t accept it because it doesn’t make sense. I wasn’t Ladybug before; I would’ve known.” She held up her hand. “But I also know I was Ladybug before because I can feel it in my bones.”

The other two shared a helpless look before Adrien cleared his throat. “It was a really strong magic. My mom was locked inside her own mind after a car accident gave her brain damage. The magic healed her completely, brought her back to who she was before everything happened. It was definitely strong enough magic to make you forget.”

“And I don’t think it erased the memories,” Alya added. “I think they’re locked away. That’s why you’ve been having the dreams. Maybe they’ve been leaking out little by little.” She gestured to the man beside her. “That’s why you’ve been thinking about Adrien without knowing who he really was.”

Marinette ducked her head. “So we were...close before the accident?” she asked quietly.

Alya eased off the bed and stood. “I’m going to go see if the coffee is done.”

Adrien watched her go before returning his attention to Marinette. “We were.” he answered in a soft reply. “Probably too close. It’s my fault this happened to you and I’m so sorry, Mari. I will never be able to apologize enough.”

“But your father is the one who did this, right?”

“Still, I--”

She reached out and pressed two fingers against his lips for a moment until she was sure he wouldn’t continue with that thought. “If this is happening to me, is the same thing happening to your mom? I mean, is she forgetting things?”

He shifted uneasily. “Not so far, thankfully. I booked her an appointment with the neurologist who took on her case after the accident to check her brain activity. I’ll probably see if she can get regular checks for a while.” 

“What if me remembering means she forgets? Maybe it’s better if I try not to.”

“You don’t want to remember?”

Marinette twisted her hands into the blanket on her lap. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Part of me is dying to know because who doesn’t want to know about their past, but the other part of me is thinking about what Alya said earlier tonight. I got a blank slate to start over.”

“But you still became Ladybug again,” he pointed out. “That was what she was talking about. It was a blank slate before you took the earrings again.”

“Maybe but...”

“I’m not going to push you to remember. It’s probably for the best that you don’t.” He forced himself to stand and stretch. “It’s late or, well, early rather. You should get some rest.”

She reached for him and snagged his wrist as he turned to go. “Would you maybe want to go for a run first, Chat?”

Adrien watched her stand as her transformation washed over her and he called up his own. “I’d love to, Bugaboo.”


	12. Tears

“Don’t tell me staying up half the night talking with me wore you out this much, Kitty,” Ladybug teased as she swung around a thick metal pole to change the direction of their run. 

“I’m getting to be an old cat,” he complained just behind her. “Give me a break.”

“You’re not even thirty,” she laughed. “Your birthday was a month ago and you only turned twenty-six.” She faltered then and lost her footing on the edge of a roof. 

Chat Noir lunged forward and caught her just in time. He pulled her back and she landed hard against his chest. He held her close for a moment and realized she was sobbing quietly against him. “Hey,” he soothed. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She looked up at him with tears streaking past her mask. “Your birthday,” she whispered. “I forgot your birthday, but I...but I didn’t.”

He reached up to carefully rub away a line of tears with his thumb. “What do you mean?”

“Last month I got the strangest urge to make a cake. It had been bothering me all day but I kept trying to ignore it and then I couldn’t sleep and it was the middle of the night but it felt really important and I thought Alya would be irritated but she got up and went out with me to go get ingredients. She even stayed up to keep me company while I made it.” She had a faraway look on her face. “It was for your birthday but I didn’t know and just now when we were running, it clicked into place.”

Chat Noir cleared his throat and reluctantly released her as he stepped back. “I’m sorry. I wish I could stop that from happening somehow since you don’t want to remember.”

“You’ve always known who I was.”

He looked up at her, startled. “What do you mean?”

“You never forgot and you never gave up on me,” she said. “I kept seeing you outside the bakery and I wondered why you liked being out there so much. I never told anyone but it felt like you were waiting for me even though that made no sense. That’s why I decided to talk to you one day.”

“I should’ve stayed away,” he sighed. “Alya gave me an earful after you told her I walked you home.”

“Yeah, she told me she’d heard bad things about you and to stay away.”

Chat Noir frowned. “But you kept talking to me whenever our paths crossed.”

She shrugged. “Your company felt comfortable, which makes sense now.” She looked down at her hands and circled her fingers around one of her wrists in a nervous gesture. “We were more than friends and hero partners, weren’t we, Adrien?”

He swallowed audibly. “I’m not sure we should go down that road, Bugaboo. If you don’t remember then--”

Ladybug met his eyes and hers still glimmered with unshed tears. “Did you love me?”

Chat Noir’s resolve crumbled to powder. “With every part of me,” he confessed.

“Do you still?”

“We can’t do this,” he whispered hoarsely. “I can’t do this to you again.”

She closed the small distance between them and looked up into his eyes. “Do you love me?” she asked again and there was so much hope in her gaze that it caused him physical pain. “Because clean slate or not, there are some things that would kill me to know that I lost if I chose not to remember.”

As if the very word was being ripped out of his throat by some unknown power, Chat Noir answered with a ragged breath. “Yes.”

Ladybug’s chest heaved as if she’d been running and she tilted her face up more and closed her eyes. “Then kiss me.” 

He looked at her waiting lips and the expectant rise of her brow beneath her mask and knew he was powerless to resist her, no matter how well-intentioned he meant to be. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers and then there was a gasp as the dam in Marinette’s head broke open and all the memories came pouring out.


	13. Hairstyle

Chat Noir tripped over his own feet when he saw a figure in red waiting on a rooftop garden they’d stopped at during patrol weeks before. It’d been four days, nine hours, and if he had his watch he would know exactly how many minutes since he’d kissed her and their universe exploded. 

She’d passed out in his arms and he frantically took her back home. Alya told him the next day that Marinette was fine but needed space to figure things out with all her lost memories rushing back in and she would contact him when she was ready. He’d been trying to run off some nervous energy as Chat Noir and now his lady was standing there as if she was waiting on him.

He had so many things he wanted to say to her but when he reached the garden he blinked at the sight in front of him. “You changed your hair.”

Ladybug reached up nervously to tug at the vibrant red ends of her shortened hair. “I, um, yeah, I felt like I needed a change, well, another one anyway.” She laughed but it was a strained sound. “So I got my hair cut a little short and I thought the red tips would be cute but I’m not so sure.”

“I love them.”

She finally met his eyes and the pretty red headband bow bobbed with the movement. “Really?”

“The color surprised me but it suit you.”

A shy smile tugged at her lips and she dropped her gaze. “Thank you.”

“Are you okay? I’ve been so worried.”

Ladybug hugged herself. “I’m sorry you’ve been worried. I needed some time to cope with everything.” She vaguely gestured to her head. “Some coping mechanisms were better than others but Alya was able to talk me out of a tattoo so there’s that.” She nodded to a bench to the left. “Can we sit?”

He nodded and followed her lead. “Is there anything I can do to make things easier?”

“I don’t think so. I’m still piecing it all together, I think. It all came back in a rush but everything mostly makes sense now. I even remember being at the dinner...” She scowled but then the expression washed away. “How is your mom? Is she doing okay still?”

“As far as I can tell. I made her promise not to hide anything from me so we could stay ahead so I’m hoping she’s being honest. I know she doesn’t want to worry me with everything happening with you.” He grimaced. “Sorry, I don’t want that to sound like I’m blaming you because obviously I’m not. It’s all just so--”

“Complicated?” Ladybug offered.

He sighed heavily. “Yeah.”

“I think we need to make a game plan. Our biggest priority has to be finding the other missing Miraculous.”

“Okay.”

Her expression softened and she reached for his hand. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t figure out other stuff along the way.”

He stayed quiet and stared at their joined hands.

“I remember it all,” she whispered. “The kisses and the nights we spent together, watching the kittens play and falling asleep to movies on the couch. I still want that with you, Adrien.”

“I’m not good for you.”

“What Gabriel did to me has nothing to do with you.” Her voice was firm. “Sure, our judgement could’ve been better in that situation but it’s in the past and look, it’s turning out okay now.”

“Still...”

Ladybug reached up with her free hand and used it to force Chat Noir to look at her. His eyes were surprised as she narrowed her own. “Listen to me, Chaton. If you don’t love me anymore, then that’s something I’ll need to deal with but you shouldn’t feel guilty about it. I will understand us not being together if the feelings aren’t there on your end.”

He opened his mouth to respond and she moved her hand enough to cover his mouth. “Let me finish,” she instructed. “But if this is all some valiant effort on your part to keep me safe by not being with me, it sucks and I don’t want you to do it. I love you, Chat. I’ve loved you for so long even when I didn’t remember it so don’t try to take this away from me if you’re only doing it because you think it’s good for me. Losing you would never be good for me.” She exhaled softly and took her hand away from his face. “Okay, I’m done.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Ladybug knocked her knee against his and laughed nervously. “Come on, you aren’t really going to leave me without a answer after all that, are you?”

He finally met her eyes again. “I don’t think I could ever stop loving you but I’m terrified of you getting hurt again.”

“Do you think I want you getting hurt? We’re superheroes. It’s part of the job description. Something could happen at any time, but I don’t want to waste the time we do have by being scared. Do you?” She laid her hand out on her thigh, palm up, in invitation.

Chat Noir looked down at it and took in a shaky breath before lacing his fingers with hers.


	14. Sick Day

“This is not how I saw today going,” Adrien admitted and trailed his fingers along Marinette’s bare shoulder.

She shifted under the covers so she could look at him. “You mean you didn’t expect your amnesiac girlfriend who just got her memories back to drag you back to her bed and then convince you to call into work for a sick day?”

He laughed. “That’s actually exactly what I meant, more or less.”

She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed the tip of his nose. “I wanted to make up for lost time.”

“Well, we definitely did that. A few times,” he winked.

She giggled and cuddled back down against his chest and pulled the blankets up under her chin again. “I love you,” she sighed happily.

Adrien felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he pulled her tight against his body. “I love you too. Listen, I--”

A loud pounding on the door interrupted what he was going to say and then Alya was barging in. “You guys are going to want to see this,” she said and dumped her tablet on Adrien’s covered lap without ceremony.

“Alya, we’re naked in here,” Marinette protested.

“Oh, believe me, I know. I was working from home today and hoo boy, was I in for a surprise when I thought I was alone and suddenly heard things.” She quirked her eyebrow at them and then pointed to the tablet. “You’re going to need to get dressed though, and not in street clothes.”

They focused on the video playing on the tablet and Marinette inhaled sharply. “Another rouge Miraculous user.”

“The Monkey this time from the looks of it.”

Alya nodded and took the tablet back when Adrien handed it to her. “I can’t figure out what his power is but people who are getting hit by his power are acting really oddly. You need to be careful.” She went back to the doorway. “Sorry your sick day is getting cut short.”

Once the door was closed, Marinette groaned and slid back down into the bed, draping her arm across her face. “Some reunion.”

Adrien kissed the inside of her wrist while it was raised to the ceiling and then slid out of the bed. “Let’s go be heroes, my Lady. As much as it pains me to leave now, there will be time for more...” he paused and waggled his eyebrows, “reuniting later. Plagg, where are you?”

“Sleeping,” the kwami grumbled from a nest of discarded clothes.

“Come on, it’s time to go to work.”

Marinette grumbled alongside Plagg as she stood and then both heroes were outfitted and ready for battle. 

“Hey, your suit has some red in it.” Ladybug stepped closer and touched the dark red piping along the seam of the zipper below Chat Noir’s bell.

“Look who’s talking,” he replied softly and reached out to touch a clawed finger to the bright green paw print on the black spot over her heart.

“Oh,” she breathed. “What do you think this means?”

“I don’t know but I like it.”

Ladybug grabbed his bell and pulled him down to her level to kiss him. “Me too.”


	15. Animal Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend was in town visiting so I took some time off but hopefully I will be able to catch up with the prompts soon. Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I'm glad you like seeing more of this AU! <3

Ladybug tried to ignore the buzzing in the back of her head and quickly glanced at her partner before returning her attention to the man before them. “You hanging in there, Kitty?” she asked, voice low.

Chat Noir met her glance with heavy-lidded eyes. “I don’t feel right,” he murmured.

“I know. His power is doing something to us. I can feel against my ears.” She swallowed hard and glared at the wielder of the Monkey Miraculous. “You need to hand that headpiece over,” she demanded. “You don’t understand the trouble you could cause with it. People will get hurt.”

The man laughed and it was a cruel sound. “That’s kind of the point, you insect. I want to hurt people and I’m going to start with the two of you.” His grin stretched out his already thin face in a horrific way. “You’re feeling it, aren’t you? That’s my power. Why don’t you just fly away, little bug? I know you want to.”

She tried to ignore the feeling his words gave her. She really did want to fly away. She felt like wings might sprout out of her back at any moment and she’d be able to flee. A low rumbling growl interrupted her thoughts and she looked over to see Chat Noir hunching forward, though still standing. His black ears were flat against his head and the tension was obvious in his back and shoulders.

“We need help,” Ladybug whispered though she could tell the Monkey man heard her from the way his skeletal grin stretched even further. “But one of us needs to stay here and keep him away from citizens.”

“I’ll stay,” he growled. “You go to...” His voice petered out into a hissing sound and when he looked back to his partner, his eyes were even more cat-like and alien than before. “Go,” he managed as the hair around his head bristled out and he returned his attention to Monkey.

At the thought of leaving, there was a sudden heaviness against her back and then she was lifting into the air. She could hear the flap of her new wings as she rose and she was leaving as quickly as she could. The back of her mind urged her to fly away, fly away as far as she could to safety, but she tried to concentrate on Fu. They needed help and he was their only hope.  
___

Ladybug stared at her reflection and couldn’t decide if she was disappointed or relieved that the effects from the Monkey Miraculous seemed to be fading away with distance. The translucent wings had shrunken in her short time at Fu’s and the white of her eyes was beginning to show again. It had been disorienting to see her eyes large and completely blue when she’d first arrived.

“I’m not sure it’s wise to bring a novice in against such a powerful wielder,” Fu said as he looked over the box of magical jewels. “There must be something else at play, magic perhaps, but more ancient than anything I’ve seen in many years. The Monkey’s power is to disrupt the ability of enemies, and while it can work against other users, it shouldn’t have affected you in this manner, not at this power level.”

Ladybug turned away from the mirror with a sigh. “I need to get back out there to Chat and we need some help. What do you propose?”

“Perhaps a power you have a little experience with, even if indirectly.” He lifted the Butterfly brooch and she took a step back.

“I don’t think so,” she replied and hated the tremor in her voice.

“You could call on a champion to combat the Monkey’s ability until you are able to retrieve the headband.”

“There has to be another one that is better suited to this.”

“Perhaps,” he conceded, “but your partner needs you now and this is the plan I have.” He held up the brooch and Ladybug swallowed hard before reaching out and taking it.


	16. Akuma

Marinette peeked around the corner in time to see Chat Noir land a slash across the Monkey holder’s face with his elongated claws. He looked tired even as he growled and circled the man again and she pulled back and stared at the two kwamis floating before her.

“So how will this work?”

Tikki and Nooroo shared a look before Tikki spoke. “Once you transform, you’ll be able to empower someone else to come help you and Chat.”

“If you don’t mind the suggestion,” Nooroo offered timidly, “it would be best to choose someone who you believe would be willing to help and thinks quickly on their feet.”

“And how do I do that?” Marinette tried to ignore the nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach.

With a small nod, the Butterfly kwami closed his eyes and a soft glow began to appear in the air in front of him. After a moment, the glow died away and a white butterfly floated between them, bright wings flapping calmly.

“This is an emergency fix,” he warned. “Travelers created in this manner don’t tend to last as long as naturally harvested ones.”

Marinette reached a tentative finger out and the butterfly landed on it. “Travelers?”

“What you see as a butterfly,” he explained. “When transformed, you’ll be able to send it out to the person you concentrate on.”

There was a loud yell of pain and Tikki flitted in front of Marinette’s face before she could turn to check on Chat Noir. “You need to transform with both of us now, Marinette, and choose your champion. Do you have someone in mind?”

“I think so.”

“Then let’s do this.”  
___

Alya checked the live new coverage stream on her laptop before moving to her tablet to scroll through the lore website she’d found that lined up curiously closely to what Marinette, Tikki, and Fu had shared about the Miraculous. She was hoping she’d be able to find something that might help her friends before it was too late. The Monkey was proving a more adept user than the young girl who’d wielded the Snake. 

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she jumped when a bright white butterfly phased through the closed living room window and fluttered toward her. She tried to swat it away but it sank into her tablet and then Marinette’s voice was in her head as her vision went hazy.

“Alya? Alya, can you hear me?”

“Mari, is this really you?”

There was a relieved sigh. “Yeah. I’ve got the...I have Gabriel’s old Miraculous that caused me to...well, I can’t explain everything right now but we need your help. If you accept it, I can give you power to take down this Monkey asshole.”

Alya knew they would need to talk later about what her best friend must be feeling but she felt herself smirk at the empty living room. “You must be ready to kick butt if you’re talking like that. You know I’m in.”

“It’s going to be dangerous.”

“Good. I was starting to get a little bored over here.”


	17. Oblivio

“I’m here,” Ladybug said as soon as the tips of her toes touched the ground. The new Miraculous had traded in the shell-like wings the Monkey’s power evoked in her for large, elegant butterfly wings the rose up behind her in shimmering purple and red. She staggered forward when Chat Noir’s emotions hit her. She hadn’t been expecting that even though Nooroo warned her she would be able to sense them. 

He was so tired...and scared...and...and something she couldn’t quite place...

She stepped in front of her partner and lifted the cane that came with her power up. She stared down the line of it at the Monkey user and narrowed her eyes. “Give up,” she demanded. “This is your last chance.” 

“How nice of you to bring me another jewel to add to my collection, insect,” he crooned and leaned against a lamppost as if her sudden appearance didn’t change anything in the least. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilt back in a cocky manner. “You’re really too kind.” 

He murmured something under his breath and Ladybug caught the flash of something yellow in his hand and then she felt a familiar tingling at the base of her neck. He was using his power again and now she was getting it double. She had to fight not to rip the brooch from her chest so she could fling it away. Where was Alya? Had she not sent the traveler correctly? She thought she had.

Chat Noir let out an agonized mewling sound behind her and she quickly cut her eyes back to see him curled in on himself on the ground. Black fur was quickly covering the fabric of his suit. He’d been here much too long; she had to get him away so he could reset like she had. She let out a soft cry of relief when she heard a familiar voice cut through the air.

“You know what’s interesting about monkeys? They’re really short-sighted.” A thick, glowing rope shot out of the darkness and lashed the Monkey man to the lamppost he’d been leaning against. The ropes tightened like a living thing as he gasped and tore at them. He began to swear loudly and Ladybug took a step back and held her breath.

A figure strode out from the same direction the rope had come from with a large book in her hands. She closed it and opened it again and a metal muzzle flew from the pages and attached itself to the cursing man’s face. She smirked at him before turning her attention to Ladybug. “You can call me The Consultant,” she winked. “I’m here to help.”

Ladybug felt her lungs fill with breath again and she gave her best friend a weak smile before turning to give Chat Noir her attention. She knelt down beside him and swept her hand across the black fur covering his head. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He let out a pitiful meow in reply and that scared her more than anything. She stood quickly and strode across the space where The Consultant was guarding their enemy. “That’s one fancy book,” she commented.

“It is,” The Consultant agreed. “Turns out my knowledge is pretty powerful and if I can think of a way to use it, this book provides what I need to make that happen.” She smiled sweetly up at her prisoner. “For example, common traits in monkeys are a lack of patience, overconfidence, and a hatred for any kind of restraints. A lot of hate comes from fear so I waited until it looked like I had a shot and took it so I could catch him off guard.”

She reached up past the muzzle and the man actually cringed away from her as she lifted the headband easily and his transformation fell away. “See? And since I don’t have a Miraculous, I thought his power couldn’t affect me but I didn’t want to take the chance.”

“Well, you’re my hero for sure,” Ladybug said tiredly as The Consultant handed her the headband. “You should go now though. The power won’t hold for long. I want you safe.”

The Consultant eyed the bound man and then Chat Noir. “Are you going to be able to handle this on your own?”

“I think it’s part of the job description.”

“Just don’t overdo it,” she warned but there was a fond undertone in her words. “I like the new wings. You keeping them?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “I don’t know yet.”

“We’ll talk.”

“Yeah.”

“How about I contact the cops to pick this guy up for you? I don’t think he should be let go,” The Consultant advised. 

“I agree and would really appreciate it.”

“You got it, sweets.” She gave Ladybug a two-finger salute and then she snapped her book shut and open again and disappeared into thin air.

Ladybug blinked at the empty spot she’d just been in for a few seconds before she cast a wary glance at the still magically bound man and then went to kneel by her partner once more. She was relieved to see the fur had stopped advancing across his body and was slowly receding without the Monkey Miraculous in play.

“Chat? Can you tell me what you need? Are you okay?”

He groaned and curled in tighter on himself, his still fluffy tail wrapping around him.

“Adrien,” she whispered as she leaned closer. “Please talk to me.”

After a long moment, he rolled over and blinked at her with cat eyes that held no recognition. “Who’s Adrien?”


	18. A Ticking Clock

Ladybug stood frozen in place as she stared into the darkness Chat Noir had fled into. The crackle of The Consultant’s magical ropes binding the man they’d fought gave her enough warning to lash her yoyo out to wrap around him so he couldn’t escape as the magic finally gave way. She hoped Alya made it home in time; she would check in as long as he was squared away.

Sirens filled the quiet night and she let herself take in a shallow breath of relief. At least one problem would be taken care of but now there was an entirely new one. The lost look in her boyfriend’s eyes before he ran had been terrifying. She wondered if that’s how she’d looked to him after the accident.

The police arrested the man after hearing Ladybug’s account and she was able to skip out on the news crews clamoring to get a question in. She took a roundabout way to Fu’s to make sure she wasn’t being followed and left him with the Monkey Miraculous without an explanation about Chat Noir. It was something she wanted to look into for herself first. 

She ran their usual patrol route and checked in with Alya but there was no sign of him. She went to his apartment and landed on the balcony. She hadn’t been there since before her own memory wipe but the pink lounge chair he’d gotten for her was still in the same spot beside his with its matching flowered pillow. She ran her fingers along the edge of it and then peered inside the dimly lit apartment.

She could see the profile of a woman with long blonde hair and knew she must be Emilie. Her body was bent over something in her lap but Ladybug couldn’t make out anything else from her view point. She knocked softly on the glass door and Emilie looked up in surprise but her expression quickly changed to relief.

“You must be Marinette,” she said softly as she opened the door. “He’s been asking for you in his sleep.”

Ladybug swallowed hard and looked past her to see Chat Noir curled on his side on the couch. The hard lump in her throat eased slightly. “I’m so glad he’s here. Is he okay?”

“I think so. He seemed out of it at first but then he started to come around and exhaustion caught up to him. I thought his transformation would fall by now but it hasn’t.” The older woman cast a worried glance at her son. “I was watching the battle on the news. It looked like a rough one.”

“Yeah. I don’t even think that guy was the ringleader so I’m getting nervous.” She took in a deep breath. “Can only take it one day at a time though.” She gestured in Chat Noir’s direction. “Do you mind if I, um...”

Emilie showed mercy on her loss for words and nodded. “I should be getting to bed anyway. Let me know if you two need anything.” She turned and patted her hip and jingle bells sounded as three cats sauntered out of the kitchen to follow her down the hall.

Ladybug watched them all go before she folded down to the floor beside the couch and smoothed Chat Noir’s hair away from his face. It was nice to see that the black fur was completely gone and he was himself again. “Adrien?” she whispered. “Can you wake up for me?”

His eyes moved under his eyelids and she spoke his name again in the same hushed tone. He blinked heavily and it seemed to take a moment for him to focus on her. “Hi,” he rapsed.

“Hi back,” she replied. “Do you know who I am?”

His brow furrowed as a frown pulled at his lips. “What do you mean?” He tried to sit up and groaned. “Did something happen?” He blinked as he looked down at his clawed hands. “I’m still transformed but...” He glanced around his apartment. “I don’t remember getting here. Wait, do you have wings?”

“I think whatever that monkey guy was doing scrambled your brain a little. I was hoping it would wear off once the Miraculous wasn’t in effect anymore.” She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. “And yeah, I’ve got the Butterfly on right now too but that’s a discussion for another day.”

Chat Noir rolled his shoulders and then let his transformation go with a grunt. “Did we win?”

“Thanks to you, well, and with a good bit of help from Alya. I left him in police custody before I came here.”

He cradled an exhausted Plagg and stood, slowly making his way to the kitchen. “Sorry I apparently disappeared on you.”

“You weren’t yourself.” Ladybug watched him pull out a wheel of cheese for his kwami and then slump against the counter. “You need sleep.”

“You do too.” He held out his hand and Marinette took it as her transformation fell away and Tikki and Nooroo joined Plagg. 

“Do you think he was the ringleader?” Adrien asked as he led them to his bedroom.

“No and that’s what I’m afraid of. The Snake was nothing compared to him and we still don’t know how many there are out there.”

“So it’s a ticking clock til our next battle with someone who might be able to kick our butts even harder.” 

Marinette tiredly nodded as she undressed. She hadn’t been in his room in so long but it felt exactly the same even as she slid between sheets she didn’t recognize anymore. 

“We’re going to need more help,” Adrien murmured as he pulled her close.

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, no long lasting Chatnesia, haha. Just a quick brain scramble and back to normal programming ;)


	19. Identity Reveal

“Did Fu say anything else in his message?” Chat Noir asked as they strode across an office building rooftop.

“No, but he did sound odd.” Ladybug frowned before she took the leap to the next roof and waited for her partner to join her before she continued. “He said it was important and we needed to come see him as soon as possible but I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling.”

“What kind of weird?”

She shook her head. “I’m not really sure I can explain it.”

“Do you think someone got to him? Maybe we shouldn’t go.”

“I admit the thought crossed my mind but I don’t think that’s it. He didn’t sound weird in a way like he was hiding something; he sounded scared.”

“Ancient guy with knowledge of the power of the universe scared.” Chat Noir pursed his lips and looked down across the street to the light shining brightly from Fu’s window as they arrived at their destination. “That doesn’t sit well.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she agreed. “Let’s stay alert. I think we can trust Fu but I can’t shake this feeling.”

They both looked around the darkness as if someone would jump out at them in the next moment and then finally met each other’s eyes and nodded as they moved on.  
___

“You know who is behind the other users then,” Ladybug prodded as she ignored the cup of tea Fu had given her. “We can go take them down now if you have a location.”

The old man shook his head. “If it was that simple, I would do it myself.”

“Who is this guy? You seem spooked.” Chat Noir pawed at the stale cookies on the plate in the middle of the table and then selected one reluctantly.

Fu sighed. “Someone I thought I would never see again. I knew him long ago when we were both training to be guardians.”

“Wait, this guy is as old as you?”

“Don’t let our age fool you,” he replied sharply. “Taking this threat lightly would be a grave mistake. And while I have allowed the Miraculous magic to keep me younger than is natural, he has sought out darker powers to do so.”

Ladybug shot Chat Noir a look and nudged her tea away. She’d found it hard to accept drinks from anyone anymore. “Perhaps you could explain who this threat is and how he came into possession of the other Miraculous.”

Fu nodded solemnly. “He told me he goes by Leyton now, though I know him by a few different names from the past. There was a time when I thought there were no survivors after...after a tragedy at the temple. For decades, I carried the burden of the Miraculous alone and then he found me. He’d survived as well and searched for me and the jewels.” His whole body seemed to slump with exhaustion. “We stayed together for years as protectors of this magic until he left in the middle of the night with a handful of the pieces. He wrote a letter claiming that there was a threat and it was safer this way. I’d hoped that was true.”

“But you said these other Miraculous were missing. Taken by a Guardian feels different than missing.”

“I thought perhaps...” Fu trailed off and took a sip of tea in a show of gathering his thoughts. “As morbid as it may sound, I hoped something had happened to him and the Miraculous had been taken rather than knowing he was willingly using them for selfish gain.”

“You’re right,” Chat Noir agreed. “That is morbid.”

Ladybug shook her head. “But how do you know about all of this now?”

“He came to see me earlier today. He wanted me to give him the rest of the Miraculous.”

Her gaze shot to the phonograph on the table and saw the top of it cracked open. She felt her stomach drop. “And?”

“And I refused but he wasn’t alone. He took the box by force, including the Snake and Monkey you’d just retrieved.”

Ladybug stood and paced the length of the room. “So you’re saying it’s us against every other Miraculous out there?! What does this Leyton guy even want?”

“Power for the sake of power,” Fu answered quietly. “Unfortunately, sometimes those who crave power can never be satisfied. He will keep coming until he has every other Miraculous.”

“But that just leaves the Ladybug, Black Cat, and Butterfly, right?” Chat Noir looked between them. “Even if we gave the Butterfly to someone else, we’re still really outnumbered.”

Fu nodded and stood. “While I may be older and weaker than Leyton, I still have my own strengths toi offer you. Wayzz, if you’ll please?”

The kwami appeared from a bookcase in the far corner and blinked large eyes at his master. “Are you quite sure?”

“They’re going to need all the help they can get, old friend.” Fu looked at Ladybug and then Chat Noir. “And I trust them to carry on and protect this magic and the people of this city in ways I no longer can.” He held out his hand and Wayzz crossed the room and produced a foxtail necklace and bee hair comb.

“I wasn’t able to save many,” Fu admitted as he set the Miraculous on the table and looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. “But perhaps they will be enough to help until you can take more of the stolen Miraculous back.”

Ladybug sat back down and looked at the necklace and comb. “You want us to find new holders?”

Fu nodded. “I’ve made many mistakes with these over the years but choosing the two of you was the best thing I’ve ever done.” He gave Wayzz a sad smile and then the kwami was zipping into the bracelet as Fu slid it off his wrist. “Now I trust you to do what I can’t.”


	20. Crush

“So you guys have to pick new heroes?” Alya stared down at the cluster of Miraculous set on the coffee table. “Which one do I get?”

Ladybug attempted to look grim at the prospect. “What makes you think you’re getting one?”

“Oh please, I saved your butts as The Consultant and you know it. Just think what I could do with one of these.” She reached for the bee hair comb and then pulled her hand back just before she could touch it. “Do you know what they do?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Just the Butterfly and we’re not so sure we want that one in circulation yet. There are too many things that can go wrong with that power.”

“You have to trust the holder and who they choose,” Alya inferred. “I get it.” She spared a glance at her best friend. “Also doesn’t come with the best memories.”

“We can’t let that stop us though.” Ladybug tried not to frown. “We have to use every advantage we can.”

Alya touched the cool stone of the turtle and then moved onto the curve of the foxtail. The metal felt warm under her fingertips. “So besides me, who are you guys going to bring on? We obviously need people we can trust but they need to be able to kick butt too. You know, Nino and I have been working out together lately and not to toot my own horn, but I think--”

“Alya, what are you doing?”

She blinked and realized she was holding the necklace in front of her with the snap unclasped as if she would pull it on in the next second. “I...I’m not sure actually, but I think this one’s mine now.”

There was a flash of glowing light and small fox-like creature appeared.

“Oh man,” Chat Noir grinned, “I want to see the other ones now.”  
___

Marinette and Adrien collapsed in her bed with matching groans. “We’ve got to stop getting in bed when the sun is coming up,” she complained and pulled the blanket up over her head.

Adrien curled around her and hid his face against her shoulder so he could pretend there wasn’t already morning light filtering in through the window. “It’s the kwamis’ faults. Who knew it would be so entertaining to watch them interact? I can’t believe Fu didn’t leave them out free all the time.”

“I can. He’d never sleep,” she muttered.

He kissed her back and sighed. “Alya and Trixx seemed to hit if off though so that’s good. Just three more teammates to find.”

Marinette rolled over and looked at him in the dim light. “Do you really think we can do this? It doesn’t seem fair to drag other people into this life.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But this life gave me you so I can’t regret it, even though there are parts of it I wish could be undone.”

She could see the darkness moving into his eyes and she gave him a sleepy smile to try to distract him. “Aww, I think you have a crush on me, Chaton.”

He kissed her nose and she giggled, glad her plan had worked. “I think you might be right, Bugaboo.”


	21. Rose

_Three Weeks Later:_

“It’s another one of those mindless beast things,” Rena Rouge reported over the earpiece. “My illusions aren’t going to do much good here. Carapace and I have been trying to clear civilians out but we’re going to need you or Chat to take it down.”

“I’m on my way,” Ladybug replied as she sailed through a thin alley between buildings. “What kind of beast this time?”

“Looks like it’s made of roses? I’d bet anything it has to do with the sobbing girl we got out of here earlier. This feels like a broken heart thing, easy pickings.”

“Have you spied the Peacock holder anywhere nearby?”

Rena Rouge cursed under her breath and there was a sound of rushing air before she spoke again. “Sorry. This thing’s thorns are no joke. And no, haven’t seen anyone suspicious but my attention has been a little focused on the huge flower monster.”

“Almost there,” Ladybug reassured her.

“You didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun without me, did you, my Lady?” Chat Noir fell into step easily beside her as she ran across a roof.

She let out a quick laugh and they jumped to the next building in unison. “I thought you had a fencing match to call tonight.”

“One team was skilled and the other was sadly very not. It was quick. What’s the sitch?”

“Another beast, roses this time.”

“This Peacock doesn’t play around; they must be feeling thorny.”

She ignored his pun and raised brow. “They don’t rest either apparently. This is the fourth one this week.”

He cast a sideways glance at her as they neared the plaza. “Makes you wonder what the big play will be. They’ve all been taking turns but that’s not going to last.”

“Don’t I know it,” she grimaced. “Let’s go to work.”  
___

“I think we need to change up the way we’re going about things,” Marinette announced. She reached for a slice of pizza and dropped it on her plate. “Right now, whoever is closest and available is getting to the problem and others are joining as we can but maybe we need to establish zones instead.”

Nino opened his can of soda. “You mean like who is better in a fight against what Miraculous?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I can use Venom on anyone so far,” Chloe pointed out and held her cup out for Pollen to take a sip. “That incapacitates them until someone else can do clean up.”

“But you aren’t a skilled fighter,” Adrien replied. “Not yet, at least. And there isn’t always just one.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes and Marinette quickly spoke up. She hadn’t known the other woman very long since Adrien chose to bring his childhood friend onto the team but she’d learned the best way to handle her was to head her off at the pass before things got dramatic. “All three of you have done so well over the last few weeks.” She shared a look with her partner. “We really appreciate you stepping up and helping us.”

“Obviously I should’ve been asked long ago but it’s no problem.” Chloe flipped her ponytail and sniffed. Her arrogance faded as she continued though. “But none of us are ready to fight on our own yet, even I can admit that. So how would this zone thing work?”

“It’s something I need to work out a bit more, I think,” Marinette admitted. “But I wanted to bring it up to see how you guys felt about it.”

Alya shrugged and dropped her pizza crust on her plate and set it on the coffee table. “I’m not much good against those beast so it makes sense for me to save my energy for another holder.”

“You did well against the Snake last week,” Adrien agreed.

“Not well enough to take him down, slippery asshole.”

“He got away but we got the Snake back once and we’ll do it again.”

“And then give it to someone on our side, right?” Chloe prompted. “Because we’re a little sad right now.”

Adrien shot her a look. “Chloe.”

“There was the one time I was able to trap the Rabbit in my force field thing last week and it couldn’t make a portal,” Nino piped up. “They still got away eventually but it’s good to know.”

“Exactly,” Marinette nodded. “We can do a little more research on all the powers we’re up against and know who is best to pair up.”

“And hope we don’t keep losing or barely winning,” Chloe added. “Go team.”


	22. True Love's Kiss

“You’re tense,” Chat Noir remarked and he eased his arm around Ladybug’s waist to pull her flush against him. 

“It’s too quiet tonight,” she complained. “Something bad is going to happen; I just know it.”

“Or the bad guys are as tired as we are.” He rested his chin on the top of her head. “Maybe we’re getting lucky tonight.”

“Hmphr.”

“What a beautiful grunt,” he teased. “You have such a way with guttural sounds, my Lady.”

She sighed and finally tore her eyes away from the skyline so she could turn in his arms and look up into his face. “Sorry. I’m having a hard time letting my guard down.”

“And that’s probably for the best these days,” he admitted, “but you’re wearing yourself too thin.”

“I know but I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“There’s always a choice.”

“Fine,” she scowled. “I’m choosing to wear myself thin because I feel like it’s my responsibility. Is that better?”

He gave her a gentle but chiding look. “You need a break.”

“Tell that to stupid Leyton. Besides, you’re just as busy as I am. Maybe more so with the new job.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Have you given any thought to a holder for the Butterfly? It would be nice to have a few more players on the team for emergencies.” He saw her open her mouth to respond and he quickly continued. “And you don’t count, love. The last couple of times you’ve used both, it’s worn you out too fast. They aren’t meant to be worn together, not for any real length of time anyway.”

Ladybug’s mouth fell at the corners. “I know...I do, I just...” She closed her eyes and rolled her bottom lip under her teeth as she took in a shaky breath. “How am I supposed to trust anyone enough with it after what happened to me?”

Without speaking, he pulled her to his chest and a steady purr rumbled through him. Little by little, Ladybug felt the tension ease out of her as her cheek rested against the cool material of his suit. Minutes passed before he broke their quiet and the purr fell away. 

“What Gabriel did...” His voice trailed off and he had to force himself to unclench his jaw. “What he did was very wrong, but it wasn’t the Butterfly that hurt you, Mari. He used this.” He touched a claw to his ring and then reached both hands up to cup her ears gently. “And these.”

She swallowed hard and blinked teary eyes at him.

“And we took them back and use them for good now, right?” he prodded, voice soft. “I think the Butterfly deserves the same treatment. It can be used to help people just like ours.”

“You’re right,” she whispered. “Of course, you’re right.” She went up on the pads of her feet and kissed him. He wound his arms around her and held her close as they stayed like that until she pulled back enough to whisper thanks against his mouth before going in for another kiss.


	23. Blindsided

Ladybug stumbled into an alley as her transformation fell in rough, haltering spasms. Tikki collapsed to the dirty concrete and Marinette fell to her knees beside her and tiredly rustled in her purse for another cookie to help her kwami recharge. She and Rena Rouge had been out for a patrol when there was an ambush and they’d been blindsided. The rest of the team met them as soon as possible but they were fighting a losing battle against seven of the rogue holders. 

“Marinette?”

She looked up in mild surprise to see to familiar figures at the far end of the alley. it took a moment for her brain to supply names to the faces; it’d been a few years since they’d all been in the school art club together. “Nathaniel, Marc, are you guys okay? It’s not safe to be here.”

"We were trying to get out of the cafe but...” Nathaniel trailed off and half-gestured to the backdoor they’d come through. “Are you really Ladybug?”

Marinette looked down at Tikki devouring a second cookie and gave them a tired nod. There was no use denying it at this point. “I will be again in a few minutes anyway. It’s probably safer to go back in the cafe and stay behind the counter.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Marc stood a little behind the other man but he peered out past them both to the battle raging on the street.

“Don’t get in the way.”

“Marinette.” Tikki wiped crumbs away from her face. “I’m ready but first I think it’s time to give the Butterfly away.”

Marinette’s hand immediately went to her purse protectively as she cut her eyes back to the two old classmates. “Now isn’t the best time, Tikki.”

“Now is exactly the time. We need help.”

There was the sound of stumbling footsteps and she turned quickly to see Chat Noir falling into the alleyway as his transformation flew up his body. He gave her an exhausted chuckle as he pulled out a container of cheese for Plagg. “Things aren’t looking great out there, Bugaboo. Got any big ideas?”

Tikki gave her holder a reassuring nod and Marinette took out the Butterfly before calling up her own transformation. “Maybe one,” she replied to her partner and then turned to head down the alley toward Nathaniel and Marc.


	24. Giving Up

“Do we have another plan, LB?” Carapace grunted as he tried to keep his shield and force field in place against the barrage of blows from a large cement beast compliments of the hidden Peacock holder. “Because while I don’t like the thought of giving up, I’m thinking retreat.” 

Ladybug crouched behind him and took note of their teammates. Chat Noir was back in the fight and trying to keep track of the Horse and Rabbit users who were giving him hell with portal jumping. Rena Rouge was squaring off against the new Snake holder and Queen Bee had landed a Venom strike on the new Monkey to incapacitate her and was currently going head to head with the Dragon.

“Wait...there’s one missing. Where is the--” Her words were cut off as large claws swiped across Carapace’s force field and shattered it. Ladybug stumbled back against his legs as the large, muscle-bound Tiger wielder advanced on her with a menacing smile.

“I heard you’re into cats, Bug,” he sneered. “I think it’s my turn to try ya out.”

Carapace was already turning with his shield as Ladybug got to her feet and glared at the villain. “Sorry, you’re just not pretty enough for me,” she quipped and lashed her yoyo in the direction of his head.

Tiger batted the yoyo away as if it was nothing and took another step forward with a leer. “I guess I’ll have to change your mind, sweet thing.”

“There was a guy who called me sweet thing most of my life,” a wavering voice announced, “and I really wish I’d gotten to do this to him. He’s all yours, love.”

A large boxing glove appeared out of thin air and punched the large man, sending him careening into the closet building. 

“Oh, that was wonderful,” Marc preened as large purple wings fluttered behind him and he appeared at Ladybug’s side. “I wasn’t sure what you were going to use to take him out. I liked the big glove.”

Nathaniel stepped up beside them. His skin had taken on a purple hue and his red hair had grown wild and flared out around his face. He brandished a pen and touched it to the tablet on his arm. “I was feeling comical,” he grinned.

They both turned to Ladybug with hopeful, expectant expressions. “Did we do that right?” Marc asked. He bit his lip anxiously. “We weren’t sure who to go for first and then we saw the big guy.”

Ladybug took in the dark plum hoodie and delicate matching wings Marc had donned before she spotted the Butterfly brooch tucked carefully beneath the vee of the hood. “Thank you, both of you,” she said, moving her gaze to Nathaniel. “We can really use the help.”

“Looks like we got a power up,” Chat Noir joined them and looked back warily at their battling partners. “And as much as I would like to ease you guys in, we need to finish this now.”

Ladybug gave him a nod in agreement and they entered the fray once more.


	25. Villain's Defeat

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think I might sleep for a week.” Carapace slumped against the brick chimney on the roof they were loitering on. “I’ve got muscles aching that I didn’t even know I had.”

“Poor baby,” Rena Rouge crooned. “We’ll just have to let you soak in the bath.”

“That sounds just right,” he grinned. “And did you see this black eye? My goggles even broke and I kept fighting.”

She kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. “Such a badass.”

“Get a freaking room,” Queen Bee complained. “I’m going to throw up.”

“I think it’s nice,” Marc said shyly and his wings dipped around him as a restored Nathaniel stood by his side.

Chat Noir smiled at them before turning his back to the group to look at his partner. Ladybug cradled a torn piece of cloth in her hand that held three rescued Miraculous.

“It’s better than nothing,” he said gently. “This is a victory, Bugaboo.”

She met his eyes and let out a short humorless laugh. “Were you reading my thoughts?”

“Wasn’t hard, they were written all over your face.”

She sighed and glanced back at their friends. “Tonight was the hardest we’ve ever fought and it’s amazing no one is hurt more than cuts and bruises. I know it’s good that we got these, but we’re going to have to do this all over again. We don’t even know if that was everyone tonight or if there are new holders we haven’t seen yet.”

“I know.”

“And I just pulled Marc and Nathaniel off the street. They shouldn’t have been tangled up in this. It’s not fair to them.” Her voice had taken on a frantic edge and her eyes darted between their friends and him.

“My Lady...”

“And...and...I don’t know what we’re going to do and I feel like everyone is looking to me to figure it out and...” Her voice hitched on a sob and she covered her mouth. Chat Noir pulled her to him and soothed her quietly.

“Your adrenaline is falling,” he whispered. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Yo, lovebirds, are we done for tonight or do we need to have a team meeting or something?” Carapace called.

Chat Noir half turned to keep Ladybug hidden but she pushed gently against his chest and he released her. She wiped her eyes and faced their teammates. “Thank you all so much for fighting tonight. We were able to recover three of the Miraculous and that’s going to help a lot.”

“Does that mean we’re getting some more people on our side because we could use it,” Queen Bee said, crossing her arms. “We kind of got our asses kicked out there. And is anyone going to tell me who these guys are?” She stuck her thumb out in Marc and Nathaniel’s direction.

“Marc and Nathaniel were brave enough to join us when they saw what was happening,” Ladybug answered, trying to choose her words carefully. “But since I thrust this responsibility on them so suddenly, I don’t expect it to be a permanent thing.”

“Oh.” Marc touched the brooch timidly. “Do I, uh, do I need to give it back then?” He shared an anxious look with his boyfriend. “I thought we did okay, but if you need someone else...”

Chat Noir squeezed Ladybug’s arm reassuringly and she looked back at him before returning her attention to Marc and Nathaniel. “If you’re both willing to help us, you seem to make a great team.”

“I’m definitely on board,” Nathaniel replied. “I’ve dreamed of getting to do something like this my whole life.”

“And I know I wasn’t much help after I gave Nath his power,” Marc added, “but I’ve been in a self-defense class for the last couple of years so I think I can hold my own at least. I’m not sure about this thing though.” He pulled the cane forward with a frown.

“You’ll figure out how to make it your own,” Rena Rouge encouraged him. “Most of us are still learning.”

“And you both get to come up with cool hero names,” Carapace added.

“I can’t tell you how much it means to me, to us, that you’ve joined us to protect the people of this city and the power of the Miraculous.” Ladybug sent a tired smile to each of her teammates and felt Chat Noir’s comforting presence behind her. “We may still have a long fight to go but we can win this, I just know it.”

Queen Bee smirked and stepped up to offer her hand. “Now that’s what I’m talking about. Let’s kick some ass.”


	26. Sacrifice

In the end, there was no big blowout showdown against Leyton and his remaining rouge Miraculous users. He went to Fu late one night with the stolen jewels and begged for help as the damaged Peacock had been draining his lifeforce with each use. It had been five days since Fu contacted her and let her know that the Miraculous had been returned, but Ladybug couldn’t seem to relax.

“I thought I might find you here.” Chat Noir settled down beside her on the steel beam. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

“It shouldn’t have been that easy.”

He gave her a sideways glance before returning his attention to the sparkling lights of the city. “I don’t think I’d call it easy. We were in a lot of fights before this point. Chloe got a broken arm and wrist and Marc was unconscious for a few days besides all the minor stuff with everyone else.”

Ladybug exhaled loudly. “I know...I know I sound selfish or...or I don’t even know what word I mean to use.” She met his eyes. “I’m glad it’s over, that this set of battles is over, but it almost feels like a cop-out. What was the point?”

“I don’t know if there was one,” he shrugged helplessly. “Or maybe that’s the point. What we do, how we help people...it isn’t always going to happen the same way every time.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. “And sometimes the victories might not even feel like victories.”

“Yeah.” She shook her head. “I know I sound awful. I just can’t shake this feeling that this can’t be all there is after everything we’ve all been through. It’s been months of fighting them and then the Big Bad just gives up because he’s not feeling well?”

Chat Noir coughed. “Technically dying, but go on.”

“And then I’m sitting here wondering how long we have until the next big threat? Do we keep everyone on and let them be permanent holders? There are so many of us now. Is that the wise thing to do or do we take everything back until we need more back up? And is it always going to be us? Does it have to be?” Her voice grew quiet with every question and Chat Noir reached for her hand and threaded his fingers with hers.

“Do you want to quit?” he asked softly.

“Yes and no.”

He nodded. “I get that completely.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I know we’ve saved a lot of people and I’m grateful that I had the opportunity to do that, but it’s such a sacrifice. This bleeds into every aspect of our lives. We shouldn’t be sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower right now and talking about this kind of stuff; we should be at home and cuddled on the couch and enjoying our lives together.”

“If it helps any, I enjoy this time with you too.” He smiled and was glad to see a small smile from her in return. “But when you lost your memories, that was the life I was hoping you would have. I’m sorry it didn’t work out that way.”

Ladybug shook her head. “Don’t be. I wouldn’t have you and then there really wouldn’t be any point at all.”


	27. Comfort

“Have you brought back the other Miraculous?” Fu looked between Ladybug and Chat Noir. His expression was calm but Ladybug could see the anxiety beneath it. He wanted them all in his care again and he wasn’t going to like the answer she gave him.

“No,” she replied firmly. “And I don’t think we will be.”

She caught the flash of indignation in the old man’s eyes before he dropped his gaze to his tea and took a steady sip. “Could you explain that further please?”

Chat Noir’s hand slid to the small of her back, hidden from Fu’s gaze, but a comforting gesture all the same. Ladybug felt herself stand a little straighter. “Chat and I feel that every individual we’ve chosen to bestow a Miraculous to has shown that they are worthy of the power. While there isn’t a current threat, that doesn’t mean another one won’t come up, and we think it would be wise to keep everyone on the roster for just such an event.”

“And there is no reason why those same people can’t be chosen again,” Fu reasoned, “but I would like to have the Miraculous in my possession until that time comes.”

“I mean no disrespect, Master Fu,” Chat Noir said and his tone was full of politeness and charm, “but we had to fight to take back most of the Miraculous that were in your possession when they were taken in the first place. Perhaps having them all in one location isn’t the smartest choice.”

Fu obviously bristled at his words but Chat Noir’s close-lipped smile never waivered.

“It would be helpful,” Ladybug continued, “if the others could be around the city for any disasters that come up. It would relieve the pressure on Chat and I and I think it would give people hope to see that there is always someone around to help.”

“This isn’t how things are done,” Fu hissed. He was openly angry and given up all pretenses of hiding it. “I am the Guardian and I am responsible for all of the Miraculous.”

“And you still are.” She nodded in the direction of phonograph. “You still have the Peacock and some of the zodiac and we aren’t trying to take those from you.”

“How very kind.”

She stiffened at his tone. “You are the one who brought me into this in the beginning and then brought me back even when I had a second chance at a different life. I am Ladybug. That’s not going to change now. I know the power I have, and the power Chat and I have together. We want to use that power for good and sometimes that means relying on our instincts above what even the Guardian of the Miraculous thinks is best. You asked us to protect this city and that’s what we’re doing. That isn’t going to change.” Ladybug felt the press of Chat Noir’s palm against her back and let out a breath. “So I hope we can still make this work.”

Fu studied them both. “I don’t suppose I have a choice in that matter.”

Ladybug attempted a smile like the one her partner used and found it satisfyingly sweet. “No, I don’t suppose you do.”


	28. Community Service

“Can you believe this turnout?” Ladybug beamed at Chat Noir. “I thought we’d get a crowd but this is crazy.” She peeked around the curtain once more to see the mostly full auditorium. “Do you think we’re doing well on donations?”

“Between Pegasus charging to do teleportation rides through his portals, Rena doing different illusions for donations, and Viperion taking tickets to preform Second Chance on people, I’d say we’re going to reach our goal to build the facility by the end of the first night.” He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and looked down at her fondly. “You made all this happen, my Lady. Runaways and young people turned out by their families are going to have a safe place to come and you’re the reason for that.”

“We’re all doing our part,” she said even as a blush leaked from beneath her mask. They’d found that the first rogue Snake holder Leyton had recruited wasn’t the only homeless young person he’d taken advantage of. After searching and asking around, they’d finally been able to reconnect with Julia and that’s when Ladybug put her plan into motion. Adrien hired an architect firm to pitch a facility they could set up for youths in need and the heroes banded together to throw a large fundraising weekend-long event to bring in money from the community to help pay for the endeavor. 

“I even saw Fu out there,” Chat Noir said, his brow raising beneath his mask. 

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Maybe he’s coming around.”

“As long as he brought a big check, I say welcome back,” he winked and earned the laugh he was hoping for.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple separated as they turned. 

“Nathalie...” Chat Noir’s voice came out strained. “What, uh...what are you doing here?”

Nathalie adjusted her glasses. “Your father is here and would like to speak to you.”

Ladybug felt a bubble of panic well up in her chest even as her partner stepped in front of her. “Tell him to leave now,” he growled. “Mom is here somewhere and I don’t want her to have to deal with him.”

“He isn’t getting out of the car. He’s aware of how you feel,” she said carefully.

“How can you still be working for him?!”

Ladybug saw the helpless look wash across the older woman’s face before it was replaced with her usual stoicness. “It’s not something I expect you to understand,” she replied simply. “In the case that you wouldn’t speak to him, Gabriel still requested I give you this.” She offered him a slip of paper and Chat Noir eyed it warily.

“What is it?” Ladybug asked as she took a tentative step forward so she could stand by his side.

“A check for the full amount of the funds you are attempting to raise. Perhaps you can use what this event brings in for extras that the tenants might need.”

“Why would he do this?” 

“He regrets his involvement with the Miraculous and what happened to you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, and he hopes that someday he might be able to reconnect with Adrien. This is his way of serving penance.”

“You can tell him to go fuck himself,” Chat Noir hissed.

Ladybug put her hand on his arm. “Chat...”

“No.”

“This isn’t about us.”

He met her eyes. “Yeah, but...” 

She stepped forward and held out her hand. “We’ll use the money for the project to help others which is why we’re here today but this doesn’t obligate us in any way to Gabriel Agreste or anyone else. Is that clear?”

Nathalie nodded. “I understand and will relay the message.”

“Thank you.”

She half-turned to leave but then looked back at Chat Noir. “I do hope you’re doing well, you and Emilie.”

He clenched his jaw. “We are.”

A sad smile tugged at her lips. “I’m glad.”

They watched her walk away then Ladybug pulled Chat Noir to her and pressed her cheek to his chest. “We’re okay,” she whispered. 

He let out a deep breath and held her tight. “Yeah, we are.”


	29. Kwami Swap

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Adrien looked around the new apartment filled with stacks of unpacked boxes and recently delivered furniture arranged at random around the small space.

“You know, I’m actually the mother in our relationship,” Emilie reminded him lightly. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

“I know but...”

She pulled her son into a hug. “But thank you for being so concerned, darling.” She released him and looked around. “I’m excited about this though. I was so young when your father and I got married and then...well, it’ll just be nice to be on my own for a bit. I think it’ll be good for me.”

“Marinette and I really don’t mind if you want to stay with us.”

She gave him a knowing wink. “I’m not so sure that’s true but I appreciate the sentiment. Besides, you two need this time to yourselves. Living together takes some adjustment and I don’t want to mess with that. And really, I’m going to be fine. These two will keep an eye out for me.”

As if on cue, Han and Leia sauntered out from behind the new couch and wrapped themselves around Emilie’s legs. She laughed and bent down to scratch both of them behind the ears. “See? We’re going to be great.”  
___

“Aww, is my kitty a little sad about his mom moving out?” Ladybug teased when Chat Noir rested his head against her shoulder as they sat on the roof ledge.

“Don’t be mean to me. I’m fragile,” he mumbled. 

Her laugh was soft as she snaked her arm around his waist. “We’ll check in on her.”

“I know.” He lifted his head and gave her a small smile. “I know this is for the best and I am really glad you’re moving in with me.” He waggled his eyebrows so his mask rose and fell comically. “Really glad,” he reiterated.

“Tomcat.”

“But I’m just anxious about her being on her own after everything’s she been through.” 

“I get that.”

“But she also said that if she sees me trying to sneak around as Chat to spy on her, she calling the police.”

Ladybug laughed. “Goodness, I like your mom. How about I make you a deal? If you’re feeling really paranoid, you can give me your ring and I’ll sneak around as Chat. Total loophole.”

“It’s so sexy when you’re all brainy,” he smirked.

She batted her eyelashes. “It’s one of my many charms.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Chat Noir shrugged and rested his head against the side of hers. “Just for being you, Bugaboo.”


	30. Inspiration

“I’d like to thank everyone for making it here today.” Ladybug looked around the room of heroes with a joyful smile. After almost a year of planning, building, and outfitting, the Miraculous Start Wellness House was finally opening to the public. “The building we’re standing in right now wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for the help of each and every one of you so thank you for giving up your time and energy and being a light in this community.”

“Why are you acting like you didn’t do most of the work?” Rena Rouge teased with a playful wink. “We all know who the boss is around here.”

Ladybug blushed and sent her best friend a half-threatening glare. “Today isn’t about me or any of us though,” she continued, trying to hold onto her train of thought. “Today is about opening the doors to this facility and welcoming in those who are in need.”

Chat Noir touched the small of her back and smiled down at her before he looked out at their teammates. “We all come from different backgrounds and circumstances but now we have a different kind of power to help those who need it. The issues some of these kids are facing can’t be Cataclysmed or Lucky Charmed or any of the other abilities this team has because of our Miraculous, but that doesn’t mean we can’t help in here just like we do out in the city.”

“You guys aren’t asking us to be councilors, right?” Viperion bit his lip. “I’m not sure I would be good at that.”

“We’ve brought on a trained staff for that kind of thing,” Chat Noir assured him. “Believe me, I feel the same way.”

“But if you have free time and feel like this is something you want to be a part of, you’re welcome here in or out of the mask. A lot of these kids just need someone to talk to, to know someone is listening and cares. They need a place where they feel safe enough to become who they are and find their way,” Ladybug said. She looked up at her partner and they shared a silent moment of understanding before she returned her attention to the others.

“We aren’t asking any of you to do this, but at the press conference in a few minutes, Chat and I will be revealing our identities so that we are accessible at all times for the tenants here.”

“We’re also hoping it fosters a place of trust,” Chat Noir added. “But again, no one else is required or even encouraged to do this. We just came to this decision as partners leading this initiative and didn’t want anyone to be caught off guard when we go out there.” 

Bunnix crossed her arms. “Are you sure you don’t want me to jump ahead and see how this pans out for you guys?”

“We’re taking a leap of faith.” Ladybug gave her an anxious but hopeful smile. “I appreciate the offer though.”

“I have no problem with everyone knowing who I am,” Queen Bee sniffed. “It’s about time I get a little more recognition around here.” She shrugged and lifted her chin defiantly. “Besides, I can’t be seen in this outfit when I take the girls here out shopping. It’s totally wrong for the activity.”

Chat Noir shook his head in an attempt to hide his smile. “Everyone is encouraged to make their own individual decisions. There isn’t any time limit on this either. Marinette and I will be coming out today but there’s no pressure on anyone else.”

“You guys really are an inspiration to us all,” Carapace said with a wide grin. “Let’s open these doors and do what we do best.”

“And what’s that?”

“Help people.”


	31. Waiting on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading! I really enjoyed working in this universe and all of your sweet comments encouraged me and kept me going. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again!

**Two Years Later:**

“I think it’s time for us to go home, Mrs. Agreste.”

Marinette roused and blinked up at her husband blearily. “Hmm?”

“I’ve been waiting on you in the rec room for half an hour. You said you’d be right down.” Adrien’s brow knitted with worry. “Are you feeling okay?”

She looked down at the stack of papers on her desk and then at her computer screen. Running a youth house came with more paperwork than she’d ever imagined. “I...yeah, I just got tired all of the sudden and only closed my eyes or a minute.”

He put his hand on her forehead. “You don’t feel warm. Maybe you picked up a bug from one of the kids. Torrence has a cold. Weren’t you teaching him to sew yesterday?”

“Yeah, maybe.” She yawned and pushed her chair away from her desk. “I feel okay though, just tired.”

He eyed her warily but stepped back so she had room to stand. “If you’re sure.”

“Don’t worry about me, kitty,” she smiled. “A good night’s rest will fix me right up.”

“So I’m guessing a late night super run is out of the question.”

“Might be,” she admitted. “But I really don’t want you to worry. I’m fine.”

“I think worrying is in my job description.”

“Mmm.” Marinette gathered her purse and satchel and eyed the papers on her desk.

“Those can wait til tomorrow,” Adrien said, already turning her toward the door.

“But--”

“Tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

He laughed. “You’re going to have me renovating the top floor so we can just live here if you keep this up, Bugaboo.”

“It might be easier,” she admitted. “I don’t like leaving some nights.” She locked her office and they made their way down the hall to the elevator. 

“Does something make you uneasy? We’ve got a great security system and I haven’t had any reports on counselors since the issue with Gavin months ago.”

She shook her head. “I just like being close to the kids, I think. I feel like most of them are our family at this point.”

He pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. “I love you and your big heart.”

“You don’t want to move here. You’re going to probably want a little space when the baby comes,” Plagg piped up from Adrien’s pocket. “Those things can be so loud. The kids here would probably thank you for not living upstairs.”

Adrien and Marinette froze in place. “What?”

“Plagg!” Tikki admonished as she zipped out of Marinette’s purse. “We agreed to let them find out on their own! Besides, I think living here with the baby would be a huge help.”

Marinette touched her stomach. “I’m...”

Adrien looked down at her, his face lighting up. “You’re...”

“We’re going to have a baby,” she whispered and her eyes filled with happy tears. “Chat...”

He kissed her as the elevator doors opened and they were met with catcalls and playful shouts from the teens still lounging around the rec room. They shared a soft look before stepping out into the ruckus of teenagers having fun. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’d be lucky to score someone like this,” Adrien said after taking Marinette’s hand in his. 

They made their way through the room telling the kids goodnight and checked out with security as they made their way past the large mural of Ladybug and Chat Noir that stood guard at the front door of the institute. Their family had already grown so much over the past couple of years and they were both looking forward to it getting just a little bit bigger now.


End file.
